


Secret's Out and It Started with a Text

by CyberDork (CyberFrankenstein)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fake AH Crew, Female Jack, M/M, Secret Relationship, i think that tag applies because its technically true
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberFrankenstein/pseuds/CyberDork
Summary: Gavin and Ryan, both powerful figures in Los Santos, neither show their faces and to the city they are just entities not people. The Vagabond and the Fake's Golden Boy. To each other they are lovers To their neighbors they are just that cute couple down the hall. To the Fake's Gavin is their resident British idiot who is good with computers and Ryan is just the Vagabond, that mercenary they never got involved with.(Ok so I suck at summaries but its basically secret relationship fahc Freewood because it's honestly my favorite trope)





	Secret's Out and It Started with a Text

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so thanks for clicking on this. This is basically just spell checked not beta'd or anything of the sort. So I hope you like my first chaptered story on here that I actually plan on finishing(hopefully).  
> ♥

Gavin Free wasn't all that that known around Los Santos. Some people knew him sure, the lady at the grocery store on the corner near his apartment, the man at a farmers market he would go to that sold honey, the couple down the hall who have been together for years before they could married legally - Gavin was actually invited to their wedding in October. Of course his crew also knew him, how could they not they worked together everyday. Geoff, Jack, Michael and Jeremy, plus the B-team of course. They were more like a family than a crew in certain aspects. Geoff was very dad like to the younger members, he loves to cook and basically if hes not doing work he's in the penthouses library reading, he was also the "boss", a title that has been switched between people a few times and now rests in the hands of Trevor, Geoff is however the face of the crew. Jack kept them safe, always making sure they were healthy and that their was actual food in the penthouse as well as being an excellent driver and pilot of anything for the crew. Michael was Gavin's best friend, loud, pretty good at video games, and the crews source of explosives and weapons that can cause a lot of collateral damage. Then there was Jeremy, newest of the main 5 and can rival Michael in forms of loudness, hes from the East coast, is a brawler that they found in an illegal fighting ring, is pretty good with sniper, and can get himself out of situations pretty easily. He's rowdy and Gavin loves to push his buttons the same way he does to Michael, convince him to do the stupidest things with him butt they have fun.  
There's one more person that knows Gavin outside of the persona he puts on for the Fake AH Crew and that is the person he shares his apartment with. His boyfriend of several years that the crew didn't know about and for good reason. The person he lovingly called Rye-bread when they were snuggling on the couch was known by a much different name in the streets of Los Santos, he was known as the Vagabond or the Mad King. The latter was an old name that he developed in another city but it had followed him slightly, Los Santos mainly knew the Vagabond, the mad king only came out when required.  
People knew Ryan as well, however they were mainly the same people that knew Gavin, minus the crew part. The Vagabond was well known but Ryan Haywood was just someone who worked in the IT department of the same company that Gavin worked. Where Gavin was a programmer not the hacker, or the Golden Boy of the Fakes that only popped out when needed in the field. Both Ryan and Gavin wore masks whilst working in public. The black skull that was menacing and stood for death across the city. And the gold half skull that covered the most recognizable features of the Golden Boy, makeup and colored contacts abstracting the rest.  
The two protect their identities because of the strange normal-ness that infects their area of living. They have a living room full of photos of them from their dates, there is game consoles and games scattered around as well. The kitchen is fully stocked of all the foods they love as well as the bulk buys of diet coke for Ryan and the tea from a little shop in England for Gavin. Their bedroom looks lived in, a large plush bed with too many pillows because they normally just get shoved off during the night. However there are a few books on the nightstand, as well as two pet beds on the floor. One hardly ever gets used but its the thought that counts really. There's three lovely animals in the apartment, a large dog named Maya and two cats Smee and Columbo. There's a spare bedroom that never gets used but is set up anyway. As well as an office full of high tech equipment that Gavin uses when he doesn't go to the office. Of course there's weapons hidden everywhere, they have a safe that's hidden behind a frankly ridiculous painting which is where they keep their money from either heists or robberies. There's another safe in the office which is hidden by a fake book case, honestly the reason for it is because Gavin thought it would be funny. However it is extremely large and its where they keep their larger weapons such as Ryan's minigun, their rifles and any explosives. The rest of the weapons are scattered throughout the home most of them being knives and they have swords on the wall as "display" they are very sharp and can be used if necessary. Gavin keeps his gold pair of pistols in the painting safe and they only come out when he goes into the field.  
The two had been dating for years. before Gavin was hired by the Fakes, really before they existed, Ryan and him were hired by the same person for a job. They really didn't hit it of right away but the two continued to run into each other after. After the third time they bumped into each other Ryan finally pulled him into an ally, shoved him against a wall, and yelled "Why the fuck are you following me you Brit?" Gavin of course made a strange sound and insisted that he wasn't that he was hired to break into somewhere and to "Let me go please". The next time they bumped into each other it wasn't on the job. Well Ryan was scoping out a new target at a bar but he didn't have to do anything else that night, it was merely a see who this guy talks to and when he leaves. And just as his target left and Ryan sent a message to his client saying so. Someone slips onto the bar stool next to him and orders a Moscow mule and turns and gives Ryan a flirty look and says "Hello love can a get you anything?" and even without the mask Ryan knows that British accent anywhere at this point. "How did you find me this time?" Ryan asks perturbed because now there's someone who knows his face.  
"Vagabond?! Wait. Okay I really didn't know that was you. I just thought you were a good looking bloke and I promise I'm not following you please don''t kill me" He rambles and looks somewhat terrified  
Ryan blanches "You didn't know it was me?", he had just given away his persona  
"Bloody hell absolutely not. I'm not in the mood to die tonight."  
Ryan tells him hes not going to kill him, and actually gives him his actual name, Gavin in turn gives his. He also seemed to calm down a bit and just started asking questions about Ryan. Nothing too personal, whether he likes cats or dogs better, favorite food, what he dips his fries in. Then the weird questions come out. Would you do this thing for a million dollars? What about with this twist? By the end of the night when the bar was closing Ryan found himself almost sad because someone would actually talk to him and not just to give him a job. Gavin apparently felt the same way and when Ryan got home he felt a piece of paper in his pocket with a phone number written on it that said text me. It was written in a golden pen and Ryan knew it was from the Golden Boy Gavin Free.  
After that night Ryan actually did text him and they really never stopped. Gavin sending a million and four hypothetical questions for Ryan to answer and Ryan gave extremely logical answers to each. After a month they met up again and by the end of the night Gavin had dragged Ryan back to his apartment and that was the first time they had sex. Eventually they started meeting up regularly and they almost always ended up at either of their places. Gavin was the one to ask the question of "Are we dating?" Ryan's response was "I hope so otherwise I've wasted a lot of time trying to woo you"  
They moved in together a year after that. At this point the Vagabond was one of the most common names, and Gavin was doing steady work for the Roosters. He had actually been getting jobs from them for maybe a year and a half. Soon however they were deciding to leave the city and be based solely in Liberty except for 2 people who gavin worked closely with before even had stayed with one of them for 2-3 months. Geoff Ramsey and Jack Pattillo. They wanted to start their own crew and Gavin was more than happy to join. Soon after Gavin joined, Michael and Ray joined, then the B-team formed, Ray left about a year later, he still keeps in contact and will come out when needed, then they brought Jeremy into the main group and its been a good few years since then.  
During that time Gavin and Ryan had been going on dates regularly, Thursdays being date night for the couple, and since both have kept their face out of the media and have both never been caught committing a crime they can easily go out for a nice meal and not have people on their asses. Of course Gavin needs to be a bit careful still because his crew didn't know he was in a relationship, and really he's been meaning to tell them its just that he just hasn't found the best time. Then they would want to meet him and they really cant risk Ryan's identity getting out. So the two go to nice restaurants and have been known to go down to the pier late at night, when its less crowded but all the lights are still on. They lay around on the beach near it and look at the never ending blackness that is the ocean at 1am. They had no reason to be nervous at night because they were the scary things that happened in the dark, both having been the people who pulled people into empty alleys. Whether for a job or a quick mugging they had both pulled the trigger or cut the throat of some person. It wasn't something that either ever wanted to think about but they both knew they weren't the best people in the world. It kept them up at night sometimes, the fact that they both had taken lives of people, maybe they deserved it maybe they didn't but sometimes a job was a job and at the time they didn't have the luxury of choosing.  
Ryan was a mercenary for a long time, starting in Georgia and at some point they got a bit too close for comfort and he fled to Los Santos, started taking the jobs no one wanted to touch, taking out some gang leaders rivals, or a politician who went against the wrong person. Ryan started building up his profile with the black skull as his face. He became known for enhanced interrogation and being able to track down people who didn't want to be found. He could find anyone and thetas often what people wanted from him. Find this person, get rid of them and make sure no evidence of them is ever found. Or make it known they were found, present their body with extravagance, make sure people never cross the client again or this is what will happen.  
Gavin started in England, bought his first computer at a young age and started learning how to infiltrate other peoples things. Found bank accounts weren't as protected as they should be and went after some rather wealthy people. A gang caught wind of a person who was good with a computer and they searched him out, Gavin found out they wanted him and actually made first contact. They paid him to find schematics for things and blueprints for buildings, then they wanted him in the field for something. Gavin couldn't shoot a gun but his friend Dan taught him a lot with a knife so he brought that. he was also very lithe and quite fast, he became a runner. Decent at stealth and learned to talk his way out of situations where the odds were against him. The gang was one of the most wanted by the government and Gavin skillfully kept his name and face out of everything that involved him, gave the gang a fake name and always wore a mask around them. The leader was brought down by Interpol and Gavin dipped out and went to Los Santos, which is where Burnie contacted him. He had done some hacking for the Roosters on the side and Gavin trusted him a bit more than the British gang and actually let him know he was in Los Santos. Gavin started working for the Roosters fully. Met Geoff and the two got along like they were soul mates and they never stopped talking always having something to talk about and Gavin actually showed Geoff his face as soon as the two met for the first time. Geoff offers his home for Gavin to stay in as the apartment Gavin rented was ratty and not the best place to have expensive equipment. He moved out a bit after the Fake AH Crew was formed and got his own fairly nice place. Then Ryan and Gavin moved in together.  
Right now the Crew was starting to plan their next big heist, which was going after an exhibit that was going to be on display for 6 months at the museum. The exhibit will be displaying various artifacts from early Europe and the Fakes had found someone who wanted it and would pay quite a lot for the items. Several millions really. The exhibit includes a sword that was used for ceremonial purposes that is encrusted in jewels that was the main target, as well as a few pieces of art. Gavin was in the process of tracking the security guards movements and schedules trying to find the best place to get in, to get to the items, and the best place to get out. Thankfully the entire museum is covered in surveillance cameras and Gavin can easily shut them off and make it show prerecorded footage for up to an hour. This was a stealth heist, not something that the Fakes are known for. They tend to go for big extravagant displays, show off that they have power and that they cant be taken down. However this was more of a heist that would help finance their stuff in the future, they of course needed money to pull off their excessive shows.  
Of course there was still regular business going on as usual. Keeping he crew in power was a tough job for the Fakes. Everyone wanted to take from them, rivals popped up every so often, mainly Michael and Jeremy were sent out to squash them. There were weapon deals happening regularly to keep the supply up and the armory fully stocked. People would contact Geoff to see if knew someone who could take out a person. Geoff would then send this over to the B-team and they would send out someone to take care of it. They also did small little heists on the side of course to keep up their brand. Robbing a small band on the outskirts of San Andreas wearing animal masks, doing street races in souped-up super cars for fun and causing a few too many accidents. Of course everyone is covering their faces and the cars are later hidden and so the LSPD have absolutely no proof.  
However the day comes where Geoff has found someone that peaks his interest. The guy has been in the city for years, never once has he done anything to hurt the crew, no one knows his face and he thinks he may be good to help them with the heist in a few months. The man known only by aliases and Geoff wanted to see f he was really as good as the rumors. He managed to get some contact information from a few favors being fulfilled and had a note sent to apparently the mad mercenaries P.O. box. Why he has one really befuddled Geoff but apparently its how new clients got in touch. The note simply had an address and a time and date. Along with the ducky in the cross-hair of course it was the logo after all. Geoff didn't let anyone know besides Trevor and Michael who were going to be the two that were there. Didn't want to raise everyone hopes of getting the best mercenary in the city on their side and then just not have him actually want to work with them.  
Ryan however was confused when he checked his box. Sure had the usual invites to assassinate a few corrupt officials, people who didn't repay the large debts they owed. But the single card was both new and familiar. How could it not be familiar though, to the entire city people knew the logo. Most knew not to fuck with them but to get an invitation which looks hand written by the the most powerful crew in the city, it was different. That same crew also happened to have his long time lover in the upper ranks as well. A person he saw every night when he went home. The boy who had such sticky fingers that he managed to steal Ryan's heart. He would have to talk to Gavin before he decided if he was going to take the job of course. While this of course peaked his interest he still had other job offers to consider for the time being. He shot off a text to Gavin and went back to looking through the plentiful amount of letters.  
"We need to talk later" was the text Gavin had received whilst talking to the rest of the crew during a meeting. Of course he forgot to turn his volume off and so it nearly gave him a heart attack when it went off while Trevor was talking. In return for interrupting the meeting he was given an extremely stern look by Trevor, Geoff and Jack, while Michael and Jeremy looked like they were going to burst out laughing because he was basically being scolded like a child. Gavin pulled his phone out meaning to just turn off the volume and put it away when it was suddenly taken from his grasp.  
That phone was now in Michael's hand. "Ooo Gavin who's Rye-Bread" that small teasing sentence from Michael made his heart drop. Ryan almost never texts him when he knows Gavin's with the crew. Although Gavin said he would be on a job today which was later canceled because the place he was going to scope out was robbed. So it was put off until tomorrow while the meeting from tomorrow was pushed to today.  
Gavin quickly looks up at Michael ready with a lie on his tongue to protect them when he sees Jeremy looking over Michael's shoulder. "Hey Gav why is there a heart next to their name?"  
Michael is the first to start yelling "Oh my god do you have a girlfriend?"  
Trevor speaks up "Guys come on we're in a meeting. I made a powerpoint"  
"Shut the fuck up Trevor." Was Michael's response "Boi come on why didn't you tell me? come on whats her name?"  
Gavin flustered makes a weird sound, that can only be made by him and a bird.  
Finally Jack chimes in to tease him as well "Aww you made him blush" she says in a degrading voice.  
"Can we just move on from this" Gavin asks in a bi of a whiny voice  
At this point Gavin actually hasn't seen the text and Michael is just cackling because of how Gavin's acting, "Come on just tell us her name Gav. Were you're crew its not like we'll hurt her," Michael says  
Gavin takes a deep breath because this is really something he's been meaning to do for a while, "His name is Ryan. Happy?" All of them stop and stare because its not like any of them are homophobic or anything of the sort but they never thought Gavin wouldn't tell them something like that. While all of them are paused Gavin snatches his phone from Michael and when he sees the text his heart stops for a second. Those words aren't great strung together like that but he responds quickly "Alright. Is it something bad and should I be worried? "  
The text tone goes off quickly after and Gavin finally turns the ringer off "OH MY GOD I REAlIZE THAT IT MAY HAVE SOUNDED BAD IM SORRY DEAR NO ITS NOT BAD I PROMISE!!!! And I'll see you at home. Love you♥" Gavin chuckled at the message Ryan was an absolute goof when he texted sometimes. Quickly sending back a "Love you too I'll see you at home then" "At home?" He heard next to him. And there was Geoff "Is that why you wont give us your address? You two fucking live together? What the dicks dude?"  
Gavin could sense that Geoff was hurt by that. "No no no Geoffrey. We do live together yeah. We've been together for almost 5 years and living together for most of it. But listen he's really secretive about his stuff with like anyone who knows him but not with me. And our neighbors are really good people Geoff. I don't want to hurt them they don't know what I do. Geoff they invite us over for Sunday dinners and we have them over for lunch on Saturdays. Bloody hell Ryan and I were invited to their wedding. Listen I can give you the address but I don't want the crew interfering with it. " Gavin was desperate to keep his lovely apartment to himself and Ryan and their little family of pets.  
"Oh shit Gav I really didn't mean to accuse you of anything and of coarse keep it on the DL I got it I'm the king of secrecy" Geoff said  
Jack scoffed "You told the police where one of our warehouses was last week"  
"Jaacckk" Geoff whined "You don't need to remind me," Geoff sighed. "Alright Gav if your sure. Do you have anything else you should tell us? You don't have a fucking kid do you?"  
"God no. We do have 2 cats and a dog though."  
"What the fuck?" Jeremy yelled, "I wanna meet them!" Jeremy had a strange gift of animals liking him and he absolutely adored them back.  
The meeting progressed with little distraction from then on. However Gavin could tell the crew thought different of him now, because not only had he kept a giant secret from the people who he was closest to but he did it for years with what seemed like no difficulty. The news was shocking, everyone knew who Gavin was. He had a taste for the expensive side of things at times but could also be incredibly stingy at other times. "Only necessities," He would say when he was using a piece of tech that was really wearing thin. Yet when a new game console came out he wouldn't hesitate to get it. "Gotta keep up with the times now don't I?'. He would spend hundreds on the designer clothes he wore only when "The Golden Boy" made an appearance in town. Otherwise he was in graphic tees with dumb sayings on them. Most were in fact gifts from the crew with some of the ridiculous things he said. They were worn with pride as well as with pink shorts from time to time.  
Later on in the day Michael cornered him in his little tech nest. "Why the fuck didn't you tell us, me, anything Gavin?" Michael wasn't yelling but it sounded fairly close.  
Gavin, not expecting to be bothered because everyone seemed fairly upset with him, sputtered and squawked out a strange sound.  
"Well are you going to fucking answer me or not? I'm suppose to be your fucking boi and you don't fucking tell me you've been in a goddamn relationship for five fucking years? What the fuck did you think was going to happen suddenly im not your dumb fucking friend just because your fucking in love with some dude? Well fucking answer me you fuck!" Michael's voice had ascended into yelling pretty quickly.  
"Michael, boi, I'm sorry it was a decision Ry and I had to make together cause hes in this business too and us even having any sort of tie not crew based is so bloody dangerous if it gets out." Gavin looks at Michael and he still looks pissed "Don't worry please Ryan is not working against us he drops any job that even has a hint of something going against us."  
Michael takes a deep breath and Gavin knows that his boi isn't really angry with him anymore. Gavin is surprised when Michael grabs him by the wrist and yanks him out of his chair and almost crushes him to death in a hug. "Don't fucking keep shit like that from us anymore." Michael releases him, "Let him know I'll tear him to sheds if he hurts you"  
Gavin choked out a laugh "I'm sure he's say he'd like to see you try."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading♥  
> Comment, Kudo, you know whatever
> 
> tumblr(Just in case someone actually likes what I wrote)  
> cyberpanic


End file.
